


Lover's Bliss

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 8





	Lover's Bliss

Dean layed beside Seamus Finnegan  
The best thing about hogwarts was sharing a bed with him.  
Making love was bliss, he gave him a kiss  
And asked "Are you ready to begin again?"


End file.
